Searching
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon. When Edward sees the bruises he runs. Bella waiting days thinks Edward is not coming back. When she realises one thing…she is pregnant. She runs away to her cousin before the Cullen's can get back to her. Now they are searching for her… Bella/Edward, Harry/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TwilightHarry Potter Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon. When Edward sees the bruises he runs. Bella waiting days thinks Edward is not coming back. When she realises one thing…she is pregnant. She runs away to her cousin before the Cullen's can get back to her. Now they are searching for her…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I groan and turn over expecting to see Edward but he wasn't there. Confused I remember back to last night the best night I had ever had.

"Edward?" I call wrapping the silk sheets around me

No one replies. There was no note. I go to the bathroom for a shower. Maybe Edward just went hunting. I see the bruises on my arms and shrug. They were no big deal. I have had worse. I take a nice hot shower it was nice but I wanted Edward with me. I make myself some breakfast with a twirl of my wand that I had hidden. This is something I have to tell Edward. That I am a witch and I am the cousin of Harry Potter. Renee was Lily Evans sister. I forgot to mention to Edward that Renee is a witch and knows what he is. One part about my Mum is that she can control her thoughts. She wanted me to have a witch/wizard wedding. I said lets do the Muggle one first then tell Edward about doing a wizard/witch one.

I sigh where was Edward I wanted to tell him all this on our honeymoon. I decide to ring him even if he is in the middle of a hunt. I dial his phone and nothing. I look around to see it crumpled on the floor. What is Edward doing? Why destroy his cell phone?

I pick up my wand again and decide it is worth the risk doing a point me spell. Which leads me to the docks. One of the boats was missing. He left. No he wouldn't. Not on our honeymoon. I go back inside and try and take my mind off everything. I had no way to get in touch with Edward or any of the Cullen's.

One week passes and I am running out of food and hope that Edward will return. I get out of the shower to see in the mirror a bump in my stomach. I gasp. NO it can't be possible! Edward is a VAMPIRE for crying out loud. I think over the past week and I have been eating differently. But it is not possible. I dash and grab my wand and point it at myself doing a pregnancy test. I wait as the parchment comes out.

It read: _POSITIVE_

I sit on the bed in shock. I am pregnant with Edward's child _and _I was already showing. What would happen to the baby if anyone found out? I don't see people being ok with it. Maybe my cousin and his girlfriend Luna but that is it. I can't tell anyone else just in case this causes trouble. I know the baby could be an immortal child. But it is unlucky those children were changed this one was made. I pace if the Volturi find out everyone would be in serious trouble. I needed to prove to everyone the baby was not an immortal child. Well after I was sure myself. I needed to get out of here. Who knew if Alice or anyone is coming? And I was running out of food. I barely had enough for another day. And I needed to feed the baby.

How was I going to hide? I can apparate. But where too? There was only one place I know of which was safe. Potter Mansion. No! I couldn't go there. This baby is half vampire. It could need blood. I would need to go to Gringotts and see if they know of a property. But I didn't have the money. I bite my lip. I WOULD have to ask Harry for help.

I decide to send Harry a Patronus message that I will meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. Once the message was off. I swish my wand and everything I bought with me packs. I transfigure some clothes into robes to make sure nobody could see my bump.

I hear someone coming speaking in a language I don't understand so I couldn't look around to see if I had forgotten anything. I spin in place with my suitcase and leave Island Esme behind me…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Next chapter will be longer promise:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I couldn't kill some people off. So they are in this story. But Albus Dumbledore is dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The Leaky Cauldron was the same as ever as I arrive I notice Harry waiting for me with Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were there too.

"Harry", I say smiling at my cousin

"Bella you look great", Harry says hugging me

"Thanks. Hi everyone", I say getting hugs out of everyone

"Can I take a seat so we can talk?" I ask

"Sure. Why such an urgent message?" Harry asks me

I put up privacy charms and tell them my story they were all angry and concerned for me.

"I will hunt that vampire down", Harry says

"No you won't. The Volturi will find out. We must not tell anyone else", I say

"Bella how do you feel about all of this?" Tonks asks

"Shocked. But I already love my baby. So I need to make sure he/she is safe. That means going to Gringotts. I will need a loan", I admit

"I will help Bella. I know your mother well", Sirius says

"I will help too. I have the Potter fortune", Harry says

"I can't…", I start, "I need to go to the bathroom"

I quickly throw up what I had for breakfast. Tonks had come in.

"Morning sickness", Tonks says

"Yes. Must have just started. I haven't had morning sickness yet", I say rinsing my mouth

"Let's hope the whole time your pregnant you don't have it. We need a girls talk and soon!" Tonks says

I laugh, "Ok Tonks"

"You need to be checked by a healer", Tonks says

"I don't know one I can trust but Madam Pomfrey", I say

"Ask her to help. I am sure she will and Minerva too! You know she will be happy for you", Tonks says

"Ok. We go there later. Lets get back to the others. Who knows what they are discussing", I say

We walk back out and sit down Sirius and Harry both had big grins on their faces.

"What have you two planned?" I ask

"You will see. Let's get to Gringotts", Sirius says

"What are they up to Hermione?" I ask as we walk

"They swore all of us to secrecy. So you will have to wait", Hermione says

I groan but follow them all to Gringotts. It felt good to be back in the Magical World. We walk to Gringotts and to my surprise Sirius and Harry ask to talk to the Black and Potter manager.

My eyes narrow.

"What are you two up too?" I ask

"Nothing", they say innocently

"Remus can't you control your best friend?" I ask

"I have no control over him", Remus says with an innocent smirk too

Ringhott takes us to a meeting room.

"How can I help you today?" Ringhott asks

"I am looking for a place with plenty of land with animals to feed on and wards for protection. And it has to be isolated", I say

"Those places don't come cheap Miss…", Ringhott asks

"Mrs Masen", I say, "Once Isabella Swan"

"Well Mrs Masen those places are very expensive. How big did you want everything?" Ringhott asks

"Well if it is very expensive I will go for something…", I start

"Don't worry about it Bells. Pick the best one. The one you feel drawn too", Harry says

"And how am I going to find the money for this?" I ask

"Harry and I have that covered. Just pick", Sirius says

"I can't let you both pay", I protest

"Call it a wedding and other present", Sirius says

"But…", I say

"Just do it Bells. You need a home that will have your family for generations", Harry says

"Do you want to look at properties? Enough room for generations?" Ringhott asks

"I guess. But I will pay you back when I can", I say

"Don't worry about us", Sirius says

"Now here are Mansions", Ringhott says showing me the properties

I glance at Sirius and Harry before I start. The show me huge properties. When I look at one my stomach moves. I gasp.

"Bella?" Tonks asks concerned

"The baby just moved", I say smiling

"Really?" Hermione asks

"Yes. Baby move for Mummy", I say to my stomach

The fluttering was there again.

"Is this the place for us?" I ask looking at the picture of the Mansion

The fluttering comes again.

"The baby seems to think that this is our place", I say and I had to say it felt in the picture it was home

"That is 1,500,000 Galleons", Ringhott says

I start to stutter.

"Take out half from my account", Sirius says

"And half from mine", Harry says

"You can't…", I say

My baby flutters in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and sigh.

"Fine", I say

"How much to put the best wards around it and a floo connection?" Sirius asks

"1,000 Galleons", Ringhotts says

"Also take that out of my account. I want the place safe", Sirius says

"Thanks Sirius", I say

"You're welcome", Sirius says

"We need a name for the Mansion to connect the floo", Ringhott says

"Masen Mansion", I say immediately

"Very well. When do you plan to move in?" Ringhott asks

"Today. Is that possible for the wards to be put up now?" I ask

"They are. I will send a team now. Just sign these papers and the Mansion is yours", Ringhott says handing me papers

I sign. Once we are done Ringhott assures us the wards will be around the property within 2 hours. The best they had. I thanked him and we left.

"Bella did you feel the baby move?" Tonks asks

"Yes. He/she seems to know what it wants in a house", I say

"Bella while the wards are being placed maybe we should apparate to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey", Remus says

"I want to look at shops first. I haven't been in the wizarding world in ages. I would like to shop for some clothes, furniture and other stuff for the Mansion", I say

"Come on Bellsy lets show you our shop!" George says

"Baby store first", I say firmly

"Come on", Fred whines

"I am with Bella", Tonks says

"Me too", Luna says

"I am too", Hermione says

"We will wait at…", Sirius says

"No. We need you boys to carry our things", I say sweetly

Harry, Neville, Fred, George and Sirius groan

"I am staying with Dora and Teddy. I suggest you guys listen and come with us", Remus says with a hint of a smile

"Before we go I need to make a call to my Mum. And Dora you should ask your mother if she would like to join us shopping", I say

Dora's hair flashes, "I will! She will love this"

"Let's floo call at the Leaky Cauldron then", I say, "Fred, George you both can do your mother too"

Once the others had used to floo I say my Mum's address.

"Mum", I call from the fire

"Bella! I thought you were on your honeymoon", Mum says coming to the fire

"Change of plans. I am pregnant. Edward has disappeared…", I say telling her everything

"We will move back to England with you. Can you give Phil and I an hour to pack?" Mum asks

"Sure. But you don't have too Mum", I say

"Bella you have done enough for me and Phil. Don't think I haven't noticed! We are coming to be with you. If the baby is half vampire and danger comes you are going to need help. We will be there in one hour", Mum says

"Ok. See you in an hour", I say pulling my head out

I see Molly, Eileen (Professor Snape's Mother), Andromeda, Ginny and I think it has to be Fleur with them.

"Hello", I say, "My Mum and stepfather are coming"

"Oh Bella dear. Fred and George have told me. We will do what we can to help", Molly says hugging me

"Thank you Molly", I say

"Come here Isabella. I want to wish you congratulations", Andromeda says

I hug her too. Both these women our like second mothers too me. And they are best friends with Mum. So they are kind of my Aunts.

"Hey Bella", Angeline says coming out from next to George

"Angeline good to see you. You are George?" I ask

"Yes. I missed you. You are a great Chaser for a Ravenclaw", Angeline says hugging me

"Thank you. Now we have an hour to my mum arrives. So who else is together?" I ask

"You know Luna and I am", Harry says

"I am with Hermione", Fred says

"That is a shock I didn't know you liked Hermione", I say smiling at their blush

"We wanted to keep it a secret", Hermione says

"I am with Ginny", Neville says

"I am with Susan Bones", Ron says as Susan steps out of the floo and walks towards us

"Is Katie coming too?" I ask

"Yeh she should be here in a minute. She is with Lee Jordan, Alicia and Oliver should be here too they are expecting a baby. So we thought you and Alicia can shop together", Luna says

"I can't wait to see them", I say

We talk as more off my old friends come Blaise and Tracey, Draco and Daphne, Hannah and Dean. Soon we start shopping…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .3.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Bella", I hear my name

I turn to see Marcus Volturi. Why is he here in the Leaky Cauldron? I raise my wand at him.

"Back off before I kill you", I say

"I mean you no harm Bella. In fact I want to tell you something", Marcus says

"What is it?" I ask my wand still level with Marcus

"My Didyme was your ancestor. I see bonds. And your bond to me is one of brother/sister relationship. I saw it when you came to Volterra to rescue Edward. I haven't told Aro or Caius and I will not. I have left them to protect you. I still have my magic. So I was able to find you", Marcus explains

"Swear an oath to what you say is the truth", I say voice hard

Marcus pulls out a wand and swears an oath.

"I will trust you for now. But time will see", I say lowering my wand

"That is all I ask", Marcus says

"We are going shopping do you want to come with us?" I ask

"Yes. I am planning on protecting you", Marcus says

"Everyone is", I say rolling my eyes

"Come on I want to show you and Alicia where I went to buy for Teddy", Tonks says taking my hand

We walk through Diagon Alley to Alkyds and Moore. A baby shop.

"Should we start with some multiple genders? Since you don't know what your having?" Tonks asks

"Sure. Maybe one of each for me. Who knows if vampire sperm is stronger than human", I say quietly

"It is very possible. Maybe you should go to a healer", Hermione says

"Not yet. Ok. How about a girls crib first?" I ask

"What are you looking for ma'am?" a clerk asks

"I am looking for boy and girls furniture. We want to start with the girls crib", I say

"Well we have a Unicorn, Pegasus, Doves, Swans, Faeries, and a plain pink crib for baby girls", the clerk says

I bite my lip.

"What is wrong Bella?" Sirius asks

"I like four of these cribs but isn't it a little too much?" I ask

"Don't worry we will pay for everything. So which four do you want?" Sirius asks

"Bella the Unicorn one is beautiful", Mum says

"So is the Pegasus", Andromeda says

"The Swans would go with her name", Eileen says

"I will take one of the Unicorn, Pegasus, Faeries and Swan cribs. Just in case can I return them if I don't need them?" I ask the clerk

"Of course you can. Now we picked out the girls crib. What about the boys? We have All the Quidditch teams including the Hogwarts Quidditch Teams, Phoenix, Hippogriff, Dogs, Bears, Wolf, Lions and plain ones", the Clerk says

"I am thinking of four again. The Phoenix, Hippogriff, Dogs and the Wolf", I say

"Dark or light wood", the Clerk asks

"Dark wood please, Blue in the wood of the boys cribs and pink in the girls", I say

Alicia and Wood pick out their furniture and then the clerk turned back to me.

"Ok do you want a rocking chair and the sets the go with those cribs? As I said you can always bring them back", the Clerk says

"Yes I would like the sets", I say

"So would I", Alicia says

"Now what about blankets?" the Clerk asks

"5 red, 5 black, 5 green, 6 purple, 6 pink, 6 blue, 4 white, and 5 aqua", I say

"What about yellow?" Luna asks

"Yes and 5 yellow too", I say

We shop for about an hour and I noticed Sirius had gone for about ten minutes.

"Sirius where did you go?" I ask

"I sent Madam Pomfrey a message she said she will see you now", Sirius says

"Ok then we better pay", I say

"I will handle that", Harry says

"Harry I can pay for myself", I say

"Don't protest. Relax", Tonks says with Teddy feeding in her arms

"Fine", I say

Everything gets shrunken and we walk to the floo.

"HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE HOGWARTS!" I call out

I land on my feet in Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Isabella. I heard from Poppy why you are here. Congratulations", Professor McGonagall says

"Thanks Professor. The others our coming through", I say

Soon Marcus, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Susan, Ron, Blaise, Tracey, Draco, Daphne, Hannah, Dean, Alicia, Wood, Lee, Katie, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda, Eileen, Sirius, Mum, Fred, George, Hermione, and Angeline all come through.

"Looks like you got quite the crowd. He is a vampire", Professor McGonagall says to Marcus

"Apparently he is my ancestor by his late wife. He swore an oath. He is ok at the moment", I say

"Alright. Let's get you to the hospital wing", Professor McGonagall says

We start our walk to the hospital wing.

"Where is the father?" Professor McGonagall asks

"He doesn't know. He is a vampire", I say, "I was afraid of what he might do"

"That makes sense as a vampire/witch pregnancy is unheard off", Professor McGonagall says

"I hadn't even told him I am a witch! I was going to do it on this honeymoon till I found myself pregnant", I say as we enter the hospital wing

"Miss Swan", Madam Pomfrey says

"Actually it is Mrs Masen", I say

"Let's do some tests. Everyone wait outside", Madam Pomfrey says

"The girls can stay", I say

"Alright boys out!" Madam Pomfrey says

"Yes Ma'am", Sirius says

"Mrs Masen on the bed. And I will run a scan. But first I would like to take your weight and height", Madam Pomfrey says

I do what I am told.

"Now date of conception?" Madam Pomfrey asks

I tell her.

"Who is the father?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"His name is Edward Masen and he is a vampire. Hence why I am already showing", I say

"Ok I will do a scan and we will see what you are having and how the baby is", Madam Pomfrey says, "Lie down"

I do and Madam Pomfrey runs her wand over my belly. A sheet of parchment comes out with writing and Madam Pomfrey looks shocked.

"What am I having?" I ask

"Madam Pomfrey?" Mum asks

"Poppy", Andromeda says

"Your having…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think she is having? Poll is on my profile. In Multiples and singles please pick at least 5:)<strong>


End file.
